


You're My Poison

by gosinyan



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, M/M, Massage, Mutual Masturbation, Prostate Massage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sensual Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosinyan/pseuds/gosinyan
Summary: Geralt is injured and needs his companion's help. Jaskier wants to make Geralt feel better in more ways than just healing his injured friend. Will the sweet poison affect the immune Witcher?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	You're My Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thayes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thayes/gifts).



> It's my first time writing a geraskier fic or any fic from The Witcher in general. Hope you guys have a good time reading this cute interaction between the two.

The bath was hot. Steam was filling the room. The bathtub was big, and it could fit two people. It smelled of chamomile and purple loosestrife. Next to the tub were scattered clothes, stained with blood. Around the room were various healing oils and ointments, you could also see many bottles of bath salts and aromas. There were quiet sounds of splashing water. Grunts of pain were escaping Geralt's lips as he was soaking in the bath.

_He got severely injured during the fight with a dangerous monster. The smell of blood was following him as he went towards the camp where Jaskier was waiting upon his return. It was bad enough that he didn't bring his horse and now was walking there on foot. It took him a few long minutes, in which he started bleeding more intensely until he finally reached the camp in the middle of the woods. When he saw Jaskier jumping on his feet and rushing to his side, holding him and carefully helping him sit down, at that moment, he felt saved. Soon they packed up their things and jumped on the horse. They were heading towards the nearest city to get treatment for Geralt and to get paid for the job well done. They found a tavern and went inside to get a room and to patch up the Witcher._

Jaskier grabbed the cloth and started wiping Geralt's wounds with a little bit of purple loosestrife. The smell was soothing. The Witcher was trying to stay still as much as he could, but he was shifting from time to time. Gentle hands were caressing him and were healing Geralt of every worry he ever had. They went from top to bottom. It was a pleasing thing to experience, knowing the way our Witcher was with everything and everyone, except his trusted horse, Roach. It started slowly, yet the tension grew higher. Jaskier was massaging every sore muscle and made sure to get the healing herb everywhere, meaning he would have to slide his hand further down. Geralt was now fully aware of the situation, and his every nerve was standing on edge. He was waiting for the lovely bard to make a move. Slowly and steadily, Jaskier moved his long fingers across the firm buttocks, sending a shiver through Geralt's entire body and straight to his lower parts. He tried not to let it be known to the now blushing heavily bard, and keep his calm as best as he could. Being washed like that by the person that saw every inch of him, Geralt felt this confusing urge to grab Jaskier and pull him into the bathtub. He got pulled out of his thoughts by bard's face leaning very close to his face.

"What? Why did you stop?" Was all Geralt could master at the time. He suddenly felt weirdly embarrassed for thinking like that.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just finished with the treatment, and you seemed out of it. What were you thinking about so intensely that you didn't hear me call out to you?" Jaskier was tasing him with his usual manner, yet he was curious what made the Witcher so invested in his thoughts.

"I was thinking about how good it would have been if you have been less annoying." Made up excuses from Geralt were not the kinds to simply buy, and the pretty bard had his doubts.

"So, you have been the usual Geralt of Rivia. How boring, indeed. Or perhaps was it something else you were thinking about?"

The tension grew, and it became unbearable. One of the two HAD to make a move. It was Geralt who pulled the bard into the tub and splashed water everywhere around them. He made him sit down on top of himself and was managing the eye contact this whole time. They sat there in a very compromising yet exciting position. Jaskier could felt something growing bigger under him. _'Is he? No, no, no. It can't be_ ** _that_ ** _.'_ Jaskier thought to himself as he managed to sit straight. They were both wet now, and bard's clothes were all ruined. He took them off as he didn't see the point of wearing them while taking a bath. As soon as he has finished undressing, Geralt pulled him in closer so, the two of them were now millimetres away. They looked at each other in the eyes and realized that there is no going back from that. After all, they both wanted it.

The bathroom filled with the sounds of two bodies crashing against each other and upon closer inspection, one could feel the tension easing away from both of them. Hands were searching for a contact and warmth of the bodies. Jaskier was flushed red and was trying to shy out of the intense moment they were having. Geralt's strong hands grasped the smaller, tender man and pulled him into the embrace. Soft lips met with a pair of rough ones in a bitter-sweet kiss. It was long and wet. The steam was making it harder to breathe. The fervency of the bodies was too much to handle it was melting all sense of decency and shyness.

It started slowly with light touches and some more kissing. They started getting more daring, and it was Jaskier who grabbed Geralt's hard cock. He stroked it gently up and then down as if to tease and see what his partner wanted. It worked because Geralt made a quiet hum of approval. Soon the atmosphere got steamy. Jaskier was jerking his partner off and was getting excited himself too. He couldn't believe that he made the Witcher moan in pleasure with just a little bit of friction between his hand and the other man's member. Geralt picked it up from him and touched Jaskier's aching cock. There were an audible moan escape bard's lips. He took a deep breath to calm down. Soon there was no return, and the rough hands were now stroking his dick harder and faster. The relentless pace overtook Jaskier that he could see the stars in front of his eyes.

The friction was enough to send him over the edge. He came all over the Wither with a loud moan. "Geralt!" It wasn't graceful at all just pure animalistic instinct came over Jaskier. He felt good and wanted to continue this and to go even further than just touching. He was willing to have full-on sex with Geralt. Of course, he was scared, seeing the size of THAT THING, mortified even. Jaskier slowly put his fingers close to his anus and slid one finger inside. It hurt like hell, but he had to endure it if he wanted to fit something more than his fingers. Maybe if he could somehow make Geralt do the stretching and use his scarred hands to loosen him up a little before the main event, it would do the thing. He then took ahold of the Witcher's hand and brought it to his butt, encouraging the other to take action and finally do it properly. He took the invitation as a "Yes" and slid his fingers inside the twitching hole. It was wet and soft inside, and hot like a fire burning inside of his body. Geralt's long fingers were gentle as he made his way deeper into Jaskier searching for a spot that could make a man feel good. When he hit it, Jaskier let out a loud moan of pleasure. He leaned into the touch and was practically riding on the Witcher's fingers. He felt two then three fingers enter him at once. It felt incredibly good. Jaskier was in heaven no less the way Geralt touched him was overwhelming. He wanted him inside right now!

"Geralt– ah! Please put it in me! Now!" Jaskier was desperate and wanted something to finally happen. 

"You're a lot to handle. Don't cry later." The husky voice was turning the bard on even more than before. They had to do it now, or he would explode.

Geralt took his fingers out in a swift motion and replaced it with his gigantic cock. It stretched Jaskier open, almost breaking him apart. It felt stuffing and hot. The thick dick was pounding in him hard and fast. It was almost suffocating. Jaskier was moaning loudly to the point that probably everyone in the tavern heard them having animalistic sex. They didn't care, and only this moment meant everything. The steam was getting thicker, and the smelly scents made it all more pleasurable. The water was starting to get colder, and they had to hurry up and get some rest before going on some more adventures tomorrow morning.

"Ah! I'm so close! I think– I can't!" Jaskier was spouting almost inaudible moans and pleas for this to end. He wanted to come but he couldn't because Geralt was holding him down and made it impossible for the bard to relief himself.

Some more thrusting and grunts from the Witcher and Jaskier was coming again. Geralt soon after him shoot his load inside his partner. Thick cum was spreading everywhere, covering every inch of Jaskier's throbbing insides. Witcher pulled out, and with it, lots of cum flowed out of his partner's twitching hole. They were spent but willed to continue their adventure in bed. Slowly the got out off the almost empty tub and took some towels to dry up. After Jaskier put on his clothes that somehow dried, he took some healing herbs and started massaging them into Geralt's wounds once again. The sensual act was enough for them to be ready for another round of sex.

They went to the room and soon after fell on the bed kissing and undressing again.

"Why would we even put on our clothes when we would just fuck again?" Jaskier was laughing at his own words and submitted to Geralt once again.

The night was long, and they took their time pleasuring themselves. When they came to it was already early morning, and the sun was slowly filling in the room. They laid there cuddled up together and looked through the window into the outside world. They can never come back from it now. Perhaps it was better for them because they will never be alone and they can have some fun activities together when no one is watching.

"Morning. Time to head out, don't you think?" Jaskier was full of energy even though he got monopolized the entire night.

"Hmm" That was all Geralt had to say. He realised that what they did was probably the best thing that ever happened to him in this long life.

After that, they headed out to seek more adventures and possibly have sex outside would be interesting?


End file.
